miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inna Siyanitsa
Inna Siyanitsa Inna Siyanitsa is a hardworking student at her school (Collège Françoise Dupont), she always puts time and effort into her studies for her parents. since she came out as transgender she has had her parents support ever since so her best way to payback is helping at home and getting the best grades she could possibly achieve. Appearance Inna still keeps the pointy chin she had before her transition into a girl, she doesn't mind it at all. Her face at first seems to not show many emotions but, and that's correct, she is not a person of many emotions. She is 5"7 and weighs around 129lbs, she has green eyes although they are not very vivid and are normally dark (people mistake her for using contact lenses most of the time), her hair is pale blond (inherited from her father) she has a slightly muscular body from all exercise she performs (and her superhero job too). In her civilian form, she loves wearing oversized sweaters, her favorite is a gray green sweater that was gifted (she actually stole it from her dad) to her when she was still a small child, she still loves it with her heart from the first time she saw it. Of course, with time things don't maintain their original state, when the elbows of the sweater started to wear out she resorted to using patches (as seen in the drawing), she has some dark gray jeans and some green long cargo boots plus a green tank top underneath her sweater. As Pardus, she has a leopard bodysuit (like ladybug) but has sharp claws at the end of the hands of the bodysuit, this helps her climb walls and/or run at very fast speeds, her hair also gets affected, the tips of her hair turn a light darkish purple. Miraculous Inna's miraculous is a cream orange choker that basically turns into her whole suit once she activates it, it can still be removable easily though. Powers *Super speed - She can confuse her target as well as getting away from an attack (most of the time) *Clawing - She can slice things easily with her hands, except living things *Melee combat - She can use her claws or emerald dagger for melee or her claws on hand in hand combat *Tail whip - She can whip people with her tail, it doesn't do much damage though *Emerald eyes - She can blind her opponent for 1 minute *Side note: After using "Emerald Eyes" She will only have less than 15 minutes to defeat the enemy or bail before changing into her civilian form. Weapons *Emerald dagger - Her emerald dagger is a small dagger that doesn't do much physical damage but can extend into a small sword for melee combat. *Claws - Her claws are the weapon of choice she uses the most, if she is in a situation where she can't reach her dagger and/or extend it she will use her claws (she can retract and extend her claws when she needs it the most) Personality Inna is a very cold shouldered person, to almost everyone she has met she has given the cold shoulder to them, she is not a very emotional person and doesn't display emotions easily if she experiences them, she always has an unemotional resting face and it hardly ever changes into something else than a frown, some students rumor that she actually acts very emotional to close people, some of the students in her class have asked her friends if she displays emotions but they just brush it off as if the person didn't ask anything. As Pardus she doesn't really change either, she prefers to just isolate herself from Ladybug and Chat noir, only coming to their aid when she really sees they can't keep up with an Akuma, she scoffs, sighs, frowns and groans when she has to work alongside Ladybug and Chat noir, calling them names and other things, Ladybug and Chat just normally try to ignore her rude comments and center in the good things about her. Weaknesses / Strengths As a very cold person Inna doesn't really have many strengths except for her family, friend and girlfriend's support, that really brings her hopes up for the future, when she first found out that she was a miraculous holder she couldn't take it but her girlfriend gave her support (along side Paruu) and she accepted it, not gladly or gratefully but she had to, it was her destiny now. Her weakness is being targeted and/or discriminated for what she is, she just hates it, it brings all of those awful memories from all the bullying she suffered and the thing that she needs the most is to forget them but sometimes somebody has to say something wrong and she just loses it. Relationships She doesn't have many close relationships but she is okay with it. She is fine with the few friends she has and with her parents and girlfriend, her parents are really accepting but doubted their daughter when she came out as transgender, they soon learned to accept her and embrace her for what she is and she is truly grateful for her parents accepting her as a female and not a male. Catherine Her most close relationship (aside from her parents) is her girlfriend Catherine, she loves her dearly and they have a lot of trust in each other, willingly telling one and another what has been happening or what has been bothering them, they don't keep secrets in between each other so that meant telling her about her kwami, Catherine only cooed and called the little creature the purest thing on earth and Inna is kinda jelly now. Paruu Inna is not very fond of Paruu her kwami, although she enjoys his sarcastic quotes (even though she doesn't know where he gets them from), from time to time yes, she enjoys his company and talking to him but she won't admit it since she didn't ever want to take the "Superhero" job. Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug She isn't fond of Marinette claiming she has a "huge obsession" on Adrien Agreste and that it's incredibly unhealthy, Marinette doesn't really care and neither does Inna, she just points out the obvious. With Ladybug it's a different thing, she doesn't communicate with her at all, only when it's needed she will (Ex. Calling for help and/or assistance in battle) but other than that she doesn't intervene in between Ladybug and Chat because she thinks she doesn't belong and she never wanted to. Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir Nothing, no talking or anything at all, he has glanced at her and she didn't even glance back, Adrien doesn't think much of it, he doesn't really want to get into an argument with her or anybody else, and so does Inna, she normally ignores Adrien, she doesn't care if he is the son of a very important man, he is not a statue of gold, he is just a normal guy, she knows it from experience (since her dad is the CEO of a big company). With Chat Noir it's the same, sure since her kwami and her suit are part of the feline family he has to crack a cat pun every time he sees her (she prays to god that it isn't his way of hitting on her) (which it isn't) and she just shrugs it off and Chat really just says pun after pun until he gets her to say one. Friends Rose She has other friends, one of her best friends is ironically Rose, Inna is very fond of styling hair whenever it's to her or somebody else, she loves putting little bows or flowers in Rose's hair (Shame its short hair but if it was longer Inna would love braiding it) and so does Rose, she normally braids Inna's hair and Inna makes flower crowns for Rose. Juleka Inna is also very fond of Juleka, since Juleka's hair is long she takes her time styling it, Juleka enjoys it while she talks to both Rose and Inna, they have a strong friendship and Inna is actually very grateful for it and glad she found people like her, Juleka can go on about hair dye and cool stuff they saw while passing by a shop. Nathanael Inna is a good friend of Nathanael, she also takes her freedom in styling Nathanael short (but a little bit long) hair into man buns or mini ponytails, Nathanael doesn't mind as long as Inna isn't obstructing the view of his work, Inna has actually helped him a lot with his hair, she even taught him how to use hair pins and rubber bands to make a ponytail or man bun or just hold his bangs up. Trivia *Inna's favorite food is Priosky and Borscht *Inna's favorite cartoon/anime is "Voltron" *Inna loves the color green since it was the first color she saw and with time she grew fondness over it *Inna wants to either be a hair stylist or a business woman in the future *Inna goes to ballet classes and makes trips to a local gym *Inna's house is pretty big and has at least 8 pets (4 dogs, 2 cats, 1 hedgehog and 1 parrot) *Inna has 4 siblings (the oldest being 17 and the youngest being two twins (7 yr olds)) ThatCasualWolf is the owner of this character Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Russian characters Category:LGBT